


Tasty

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Sometimes singles isn't enough.





	Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Set Post-Serenity

  
Author's notes: Set Post-Serenity  


* * *

Tasty

## Tasty

Jayne awoke with a grunt when a huge weight dropped onto his bed. He reached for the gun rack, but his hand got held down. "Shh," River whispered in the dim light of the bunk, "It's just your girl." 

"It's also just the middle of the night," Jayne sighed. He stopped his further complaining when his eyes adjusted to the light. His girl was a beauty, no matter if she was a bit unsettled. His girl; he smirked at that. River had only been his girl for a few months, at least as far as he knew. Hell, he'd probably been hers all along. He never did seem to pay enough attention to the details of the `verse. The backlighting in the room made her glow, as did the huge grin she was sporting. 

"Night is just a term, just the lights turned low," she moved a bit, straddling his legs before continuing, "Night is the time for activities like this." Jayne hissed when she settles down on him, lightly rubbing against the growing bulge in his sleep pants. She held up a bag full of jacks, dipped a delicate hand into it, and snatched one out. It glinted in the faint light, a sparkle in the darkness. She pressed the jack to her lips and then touched it to Jayne's bare chest. She traced a slow, meandering pattern around his nipples and down to the hem of his pants. 

"What we playin' at here?" Jayne asked, arching into the cold touch. 

"Not jacks," she laughed, tossing her head back with mirth. "We're taking it up another level. First you play singles by yourself, and then you get to play doubles with a partner. I'm sick of singles," she pouted at him. 

"You tryin' to tell me what I'm thinkin' you're tryin' to tell me?" Jayne asked, his mind quickly supplying the image of River naked on her own bed, bringing herself off while thinking about him. 

"I touch myself and picture you," River said, nodding. "But I'm done picturing. No more singles. I'm going to taste you," she told him, tossing the jacks to the floor. They landed with a clank of metal on metal. 

"Now just wait a minute," Jayne said, holding his hands up. Weren't they supposed to be waiting or something? Sure, they made out nearly every day, but she had never come into his bunk at night before. It didn't seem like the place for Simon or the Captain to be catching her. 

"Done waiting, time for doing," River rolled her eyes and pushed his arms back down. He wasn't sure whether to be glad that his girl was so damn strong, but figured it was a good thing the second her tongue touched his chest. River bent over and licked a trail from his belly button to his neck, pressing open mouthed kisses to the skin she found there. Jayne growled, moving his hands to her hair. It was as soft as her mouth was against his body. She lapped and nipped at his neck, taking her time in whatever she was doing. It was all Jayne could do to keep still, but it was her game; her rules. 

"Always my rules," she murmured in his ear before taking the lobe between her teeth and worrying it. Then she slid down his body until she was face to face with the growing hardness in his pants. Her thin fingers made quick work of the zipper, and Jayne gasped when the cool air hit his skin. River pushed the pants down and dropped them over the side of the bed. For a moment, she just studied his cock, taking note of the large mushroom head and black hairs surrounding it. 

Tentatively, she reached out and wrapped a hand around him. Jayne whispered her name into the darkness. After a few testing strokes, she kiss the tip. He tasted salty and smelled of man and Jayne. Deciding she liked the combination, River slipped the tip of him into her mouth. She tried to imitate the pictures in Inara's manuals, finding it easier than she thought it would be. 

"Gonna kill me, darlin'," he said, licking his lips. River met his eyes and took more of him into her mouth. She could feel his blood throbbing and knew he was on the edge of losing it. She started bobbing her head, one hand wrapped around the base of his member, working what she couldn't fit in her mouth. Jayne broke out in a sweat and began choking out a stream of pleas and broken Chinese. "River, gonna," he cried out, trying to push her head away. Instead, she sucked harder, flicking her tongue over the slit. Gorramit, she wanted to do every - including taste him. Jayne relented and bucked his hips, spilling his seed into her eager mouth. River backed up, catching most of it on her tongue, reveling in the tangy flavor of her man. After what seemed like hours, Jayne slumped back onto the bed, panting. River wiped at her mouth and smiled up at him. 

"My turn," she smirked. She sat back on her heels and pulled her dress over her head. Jayne flipped them over before the garment even hit the ground. He threw her down on the bed, knowing he didn't have to be as gentle as usual. His girl was made for rough. 

"Damn right it's your turn," he grinned down at her and skimmed his hands over the gentle curves of her body. Her pale skin glowed in the dark, calling out to him. River gasped when he ran his hands over her breasts, thumbs brushing against the pebbled nipples. Jayne had always had a thing for big breasted women, but he figured this girl was better than any of the previous ones. Her body was made to fit against his; her breasts to fit in the palms of his hands. 

Leaning down, he took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking lightly. She cried out when he bit down, tugging at the bud with his teeth. Soon River was a shaking mess of breathy moans and sweat. Jayne slid down her body, dipping his tongue into her belly button. She arched up into his touch, hands grasping at the bed covers. When he parted her folds and flicked his tongue over her clit, River cried out and bucked her hips off the bed. Jayne smirked against her parted thighs and moved his hands to her hips, holding her down. Then he went back to her clit, worrying it with his tongue. River brought one of her hands down to his head, threading her fingers through his hair. 

Jayne slid one of his hands across her thigh and pressed a finger into her opening. River moaned, working herself against his finger. Jayne slid it in and out of her while he continued tonguing her clit. River watched him over the curve of her body, her eyes half lidded and heavy. She could barely keep them open, but she wanted to watch this. He met her eyes, and she could tell he was smirking against her sex. He gently nibbled at her clit, and River came, hips flying off the bed as tremors shot through her body. Jayne pumped his finger in and out of her, dragging out the orgasm. When she finally sighed and melted back against the bed, he removed the finger and licked it off. His girl was a tasty one. 

"So good," River mumbled. She held out her arms, and Jayne crawled back up her body and slid into her embrace. He kissed the top of her head and laid down next to her. She moved over so that she was half sprawled across his body and sank into him. 

"So good," Jayne agreed, "Also so dangerous. What happens when they find you down here tomorrow?" 

"The rest of our lives," River said as she drifted off to sleep. Jayne thought for a moment, and then decided that it didn't sound so bad. He finally had a girl he could see sticking with for the rest of his life. It might turn out to be a short one, but it was going to be a hell of a good one. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Tasty**   
Series Name:   **Jacks**   
Author:   **Kueble**   [website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **NC-17**  |  **het**  |  **7k**  |  **04/01/06**   
Characters:  Jayne, River   
Pairings:  Jayne/River   
Summary:  Sometimes singles isn't enough.   
Notes:  Set Post-Serenity   
Sequel to:  Doubles   
  



End file.
